Breakfast
by Liebling
Summary: “Oh buck up, love, it’s just a detention after all,” he said, grinning from ear to ear as he threw an arm around the small girl. Justin, Ernie, and Hannah talk of detentions over a breakfast of cold oatmeal and toast. Pointless.


Authors Note: For the heck of it.  
  
Justin, Ernie n' Hannah's sixth year, friends since first year.  
  
=D  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Oh and for reference:  
  
'aunna and Autumn are two of Hannah's nicknames.  
  
Jus is the cute little name Hannah calls Justin.  
  
~*~  
  
"For Helga's sake, Justin," the blond with pigtails stated loudly. "Big deal. You got a detention. Deal with it."  
  
"And house points taken away," he said taking a bite of cinnamon oatmeal.  
  
"Nice of you to be so noble," the girl stated caustically, "but honestly all you have to worry about is getting yourself out alive and well after detention with Snape. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," he gulped.  
  
"House points will take care of themselves, I'm sure," she said a bit more gently. "We always lose the house cup anyway."  
  
"That's the spirit," Justin said taking a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I thought so," Hannah responded, rolling her crystal bleu eyes. "Ernie," the girl said, talking to the boy with thick brown hair across the table from her.  
  
"Yeah 'aunna?" He replied looking up from Hogwarts a History, he looked tired.  
  
"Ever been to a detention with Snape?"  
  
Ernie shivered.  
  
"Erm. No."  
  
Hannah sighed, "Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Justin's got one," she added dismally as Justin nudged her hard in the ribs. "So what? You hexed Malfoy and he totally deserved it."  
  
"I should've just stayed quiet," he reasoned, "no need to go 'round hexing people right, Autumn?" He said, calling her by her middle name.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," she said almost too loudly as she looked over at the Slytherin table, "you have to-" she paused lost in a revolutionary moment.  
  
"-fight! That's right. FIGHT. Honestly, how many times has he pushed you around?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"How many times have you taken it?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"How many people has he insulted?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"How much did he deserve that jelly-leg hexing?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"Darn tootun!" She said going back to her buttered toast.  
  
"Right," he said, "glad you're so spirited, love, but honestly I've never been to detention before much less with Snape."  
  
"It's tonight, right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Justin," Ernie reasoned, "'aunna has a point. And 'aunna, give him a break, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Hannah said, angrily going back to her cold milk.  
  
"Autumn," Justin said as the girl stubbornly ignored him.  
  
"I was just trying to help!" She insisted, "You're being unreasonable, Jus. You'll be fine, cleaning some cauldrons, wow, sounds scary to me."  
  
"So much sympathy," Justin said checking over his course schedule. "You'd make quite a good Slytherin."  
  
Hannah reddened slightly. Only SHE knew that the sorting hat had offered her up for Slytherin, of course, she'd profusely said "no" but he had still offered her.  
  
She took out her red willow wand and before Justin, or Ernie could say another word-  
  
Hannah hexed him.  
  
All in the Hall were quiet.  
  
Snape never skipped a chance to give a detention and as all the other teachers had already cleared the hall he strolled up to the yellow table and looked down at the girl.  
  
"Detention," he said smirking, "tonight. Dungeons. 7'o'clock, and you better be there Abbott."  
  
And then he strode away.  
  
After Justin had recovered from his hex (screaming very loudly "I'm a wuss" over and over again) he stared at Hannah.  
  
Her eyes became blotchy and she looked quite sad.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said, "I have 7'o'clock as well."  
  
"Lovely," she said.  
  
"I won't be alone," he said.  
  
"And apparently, neither will I," she said dismally.  
  
"Oh buck up, love, it's just a detention after all," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he threw an arm around the small girl.  
  
"And it's '-just-' your neck that's being slit tonight," she muttered to her woebegone self.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"Lovely," she said, "absolutely lovely. More time with my Jus, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Cleaning cauldrons."  
  
"Without magic"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Was it worth it, hexing me?" He whispered.  
  
"Royally," was the response from the blond as she took another bite of cold oatmeal.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
